Altered Immortality
by Lykosdracos
Summary: COMPLETE- Arwens thoughts on the way to the ships that would take her away from Middle-earth


Altered Immortality  
Listening to the ROTK soundtrack the last song, that brought about this story between Aragorn and Arwen. I borrowed the characters for a time and the king I refer to in the end is Theoden. That confused some people so I clarify it here. I hope you enjoy it and: Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna'  
lye omentuva  
  
In all the years that I've lived, not one of my people has ever shed the immortal chains that bind us. The Elven kind stay with the Elven kind and not a word is spoken otherwise. I am the daughter of Elrond, the Lord of Rivendell. As such it is treacherous of me to even consider leaving to follow my heart. My father has the ability to foresee the future, but whether he knew of Aragorn I know not. Aragorn and I share a love that runs deeper and laws and boundaries. My heart holds him close when all else would seek to destroy him.  
He speaks the language of the elves but he is mortal, hailed from the City of Kings, Gondor. His spirit is true and he holds honor and valor close as a shield and sword. That has always been so, but for the past few years he has carried burdens no ranger ever has before. Wherever he travels men and women fall under his aura of safety and protection. He is the true king of Gondor, whether he will admit it or not, he holds that power captive. He walked away from that as he knew it wasn't his time yet, it weighs heavily on his soul but his time to accept the crown and bring peace to Middle-Earth will come.  
Now he is entrusted with assembling an army for the battle against Sauron and Sarumon. King Theoden needs a stronger legion of men, Aragorn will bring him one. I travel now to a ship that will carry me far from Middle-Earth and to a life of no pain or sadness. The grief and sorrow that renders my heart to pieces I tell no one of. I can't bear leaving Aragorn to walk through mortal life alone, but will he suffer a worse fate should I stay?  
I can see him now, gray-haired by still proud. As his heart slows and his gray-blue eyes shade over in the cold embrace of death, a crown rests upon his head and a sword ever near his arm. The future generation of Gondor ever to see him etched in stone, but not to have ever known of his willingness to sacrifice his life for his people, the will of iron to do anything even when the very odds are set against him. Only I would be there to mourn for him, to wander lost without him.  
I can see our child, so like him but so innocent and carefree in the beginning of a life not plagued by war. Would he be half elf kind or all mankind? I do not know this either, but I can see his dark blue eyes as he runs into his fathers embrace, feel the peace that spreads over his spirit from the link that binds them. Father and son, future king of the White City. Can I forsake that future? The weight on my heart is too much. I can't leave, regret will follow he wherever I might go.  
The Elven Lord was right in saying that in time everything would dull and fade, I would pass into the mist of time without a backwards glance, the rest of eternity spent in silence and tranquility. I don't want peace, not when other's suffer for a fate I can help change. I send waves of reassurance and calm to my ranger lord, I rest deep in his mind as he lies in mine. I cannot leave him, I choose the mortal life over all the endless years of immortality. My only regret is that I cannot share the extended life with my beloved. We shall age together, then eventually leave the world as it should be.  
Aragorn will fight, I will stay and things will end as they should. Middle-Earth will celebrate a hero, a king will fall, and Gondor shall at last recognize the Ranger to bring peace over the land. Death will claim us, legends will never die. He will be immortal in his way. As Bilbo has said I repeat again.  
All that is gold does not glitter,  
  
Not all those who wander are lost.  
  
The old that is strong does not wither,  
  
Deep roots are not reached by the frost.  
  
From the ashes a fire shall be woken,  
  
A light from the shadows shall spring.  
  
Renewed shall be blade that was broken,  
  
The crownless again shall be king. 


End file.
